devils and witches
by Leon2
Summary: good story with loki
1. the hunter falls

Devils and witches  
  
Dante walked through the cold blowing wind. His long red leather coat flew gracefully in the wind. His arm was still pretty numb from the last demon that he dropped. His sword, Force Edge clung to his back from the strap that he hand made. His white starch hair covered most of his face with a part in the middle. He had very fine strong cheekbones, and fierce deep blue eyes. His soft black leather boots scuffed on the ground from the loss of energy. San Francisco wasn't a very good place for him to be in right now but it was night, and that was as good of a cover as any.  
  
That last night really sucked for Dante. He hadn't even been planning on doing anything exciting. Well unless he got drunk and in a rage killed everyone. But besides that, it should have been a quiet evening. As he began taking a couple of swigs of drinks he got more drunk than usual. It all started with the bet. He took the bet of fifty dollars and drank fifty shots of beer. After wobbling out of the tavern he went down an alley. (Which by the way is the stupidest thing a devil hunter can do.) Dante felt a hissing sound behind, and turned around slowly.  
  
Dante felt his eyes go on a demon. It looked like a goat but it had a human's body and huge leathery wings on it. The demon thought that this was just another wandering drunken slob. Though the demon was not stupid and had been recently more careful. Also more and more demons had been dropping by witches and demon hunters alike. Though he doubted that anyone with that magnitude would be here. The Goat man flew up in the air and began to look at his opponent. This was no devil hunter he thought and he would easily be crushed. The Goat demon roared an unearthly cry, and streaked down at amazing speed toward the unexpecting, drunk devil hunter.  
  
Dante knew that this beast was a Goat demon. Though this beast had no idea of what he was. He was the best at what he did and he enjoyed it. As the demon flew at him he decided to roll to the left but being drunk had slowed his reflexes. Dante was basically cut in half from the demon and he had the mark to prove it. Blood drenched from all sides of his ribs and it hurt! Dante howled in pain. All the grogginess was gone, now replaced with rage Dante felt energized! Dante knew what was happening. Devil trigger!  
  
Dante felt his blood boiling. He could feel the insides of himself changing and making room. His organs were rearranging themselves to fit the transformation. His light silver hair flew up in spikes and stood up on end. Then a red mist exploded around himself. As the dark red mist faded he was completely changed. Instead of five human fingers he had three huge stone like claws. Were his skin had been now was replaced with red muscle. His feet were two huge hoof claws. On his back were two huge black and red leather wings. His entire bone structure was on the outside, excluding his face. His face was covered by dark red skin that was like scales. His eyes glowed fierce red.  
  
The Goat-demon was terrified now and with full shock in his eyes. He knew of this transformation. He was a half-demon. He hated half demons though they always thought that they were better than True bloods.  
  
"You! What are you?" said the goat-demon!  
  
"Damn, You can really talk? Never meet a demon that could talk. Like it matters your going to die anyways." Retorted Dante.  
  
" I seriously doubt that half blood"!  
  
The demon was tired of talking and wanted some action. He knew the half- demon was injured and wouldn't put up much of a fight. Then he flew back up into the air and began for a final attack. He swooped in high at Dante trying to bite his head off. Dante in his devil form jerked to his right. As he did so his left arm thrusted his sword out of the strap and cut off the head of the demon.  
  
"Ha!" Said Dante. "That's why you never mess with a bad ass demon slayer like me!"  
  
Dante felt himself weakening. He dismissed his devil form and changed into his human form. Still looking the same way he did. He collapsed. That one blow that the demon used when he had cut him was fatal. He knew he was going to die in a matter on minutes. On the ground Dante muttered how he still needed to go on. Then he slipped into unconsiceness and had a nice dream of which things were different. He never noticed the three witches picking him up. 


	2. Awoken

Dante's eyes began to twitch to twitch back and forth, back and forth. He barely opened his eyes and all he could see was blurred. Then he remembered what had happened. Dante woke with a start, he felt new and alive. No longer was his body racked with pain, now he felt good, somewhat revived. He could heal by himself of which he knew, but that wound across his ribs was fatal. Plus there wasn't a scar and when he healed it always left a scar. Dante then moved onto more important things, like where was he. After surveying his surroundings he could tell that he was in a house. A large house too. Wow, he thought that helped a lot. He noticed that all his clothes except his pants were missing. That was a good relief to him. He had been sleeping on a couch. It was made out of good material and it was comfortable too. He leaned up and finally stood up, maybe not all of his energy had yet returned to him. As he started walking he noticed that it was heavily raining outside.  
  
As he began walking, (well more limping), he came across the kitchen. This kitchen looked pretty familiar to him but he couldn't quite point it out. Oh well he thought, I shouldn't dwell on silly things like this. He made his way pack to the living room and sat down on a chair. He had to think of what to do first. He smacked his hand on his forehead. Well no duh, find your things and get the hell are there. As he put his arm on the armrest he felt some material. Curious he looked at it and saw that it was his black shirt, his leather red vest, and his boots. He quickly slipped his shirt and vest on that felt better to have a shirt on he thought. He also noticed that his shirt was sewed already. He pulled his black boots on tied them, and buckled the straps. Dante walked over to the front door. It was made from very impressive wood, they were double doors, and had colorful panes of glass on it. This also looked familiar to Dante. Though the thought quickly slipped his mind. As he examined the glass his eyes slipped to a coat hanger. He saw his coat, but that was it, no sword. He decided that his sword had to be upstairs.  
  
Dante walked over to the stairs creeping all the way there. As he started to ascend the staircase he shifted his weight on the ball of his foot to decrease any creaking noise. This way he wouldn't make as much sound. So far so good he thought. Finally he made his way to the top of the stairs. Wait! He thought what if the people who lived here was demons. What if he encountered them and he was still unarmed. He would be completely defenseless. No time for such thoughts now he said. He continued to creep quietly until he reached the beginning of the hall. To his left and right he saw fur doors, two on each side. He amused that these must be the bedrooms. Now for the first step he thought. He walked over to one door. He took grasp of the handle and prayed that nothing bad would happen. Slowly he turned the door handle, and then with one quick motion he thrust out the door. The inside was just a bathroom. Dante sighed with a relief thankful that nothing had gone array. Just then he heard a noise. It was the sound of the turning of a doorknob. Quickly Loki thought of a plan to hide. With amazing strength he leaped up onto the air. He concentrated on his hands and they reverted to his demon claws. He stuck his claws into the ceiling and lifted himself up. Looking down he noticed that it wasn't a demon at all but a young woman.  
  
She had blonde hair, which was frazzled a bit from waking up. She was wearing blue pajama top and bottoms. The material was silk or something that looked just as comfortable. If she wasn't half asleep, she for sure would of seen Dante. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. After waiting a few seconds Dante hopped down. He let his claws revert to his hands. They still were numb from using them so quickly. Now it was time he decided to get out oh here. 


End file.
